


Flaming Reassurance

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Comfort, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: You have doubts about yourself, Grillby is having none of it and makes sure to show you how he feels.A lot of fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.Reader uses Female Pronouns.Be sure to read the tags!





	Flaming Reassurance

Darling, you can’t actually think that about yourself?” Grillby scoffed.

Eyes narrowing, you placed your hands on your hips and sent a wicked glare his way.

“Yes I can, and I do! Look at me!”

“Where is this coming from?” Grillby sighed softly, stepping closer.

You backed away without a second thought and bit the inside of your lower lip as you tried to explain why.

“You are very successful, and you have many humans and monsters come into your bar every day for food, drinks and even just for the atmosphere.”

“Yes? My bar has been my passion and career for many years, love. Since we were freed years ago I suppose I was lucky enough to attract the right crowd. What does that have to do with you and your size?” he questioned.

The intensity that he was well known almost all over the world always made you nervous, despite the fact he’d never turned ugly towards you within the time you have been dating the fire elemental. So when it was all focused on you entirely, you couldn’t help but debate every word that would cross your lips.

“Obviously you are very handsome and kind, but I can’t help but notice the individuals that seem to be, uh, excessively friendly to you. Their always slender, beautif-”

“Do not finish that sentence if you’d like to sit on your rear without pain for the rest of the night, because if I hear you demean yourself in such a manner, I will spank you until I feel you’ve learned your lesson. Understand?” he spoke.

His words were cold although brimmed with passion, making your eyes evert and cheeks flush from his threat. You nodded without a second thought, and couldn’t help a startled jump when he suddenly cups your chin and pulls you into a harsh kiss.

“You are beautiful. Size is but a social construct to hold humans captive to their vain and competitive nature. Your weight could never be the measure of what value you hold. Your true beauty lies in your stunning eyes, dashing smile, and precious heart. That’s not to say that I don’t find your form appealing, though I would hope you’ve found that out by now with how little I’m able to keep my hands off of you. (Y/N), allow me to be narcissistic for a moment. I am a monster, a creature made from magic, love, hope, and compassion, and my SOUL has granted me an admittedly good looking form. If I didn’t want you, didn’t care about you, or find you incredibly sexy, I wouldn’t be here. If I lacked endearment for you, there would be no reason for me to be with you.”

Your teeth froze in their assault on your lip and you fell prey to the affection in his fiery eyes, unable to look away as he spoke.

“Do you understand?” he urged, “I find you absolutely ravishing with every curve and dimple on your body, and I must restrain myself during the day as to allow us the chance to complete our daily activities. Otherwise, I’d have you locked away in our room and never take my hands off of you.”

Grillby and you have seen each other's bodies without clothing many of time, he's touched you and pleasured you before and you have done the same to him. You've never actually had sex though, you always thought he never wanted to be that intimate with you, but you never thought maybe he was waiting for you to make the first move. Cheeks flushing and lips pulling up into an awkward smile, you make a weak noise in the back of your throat as confirmation.

“Good. Now let me refresh your memory a bit, shall we?”

With that, your back shoved into the wall hard, shaking the pictures and nearly knocking them off. Greedily, his mouth smashed onto yours, his magical tongue wasting no time pushing between your lips, his hand finding its way into your pants and ghosting over your covered sex.

You couldn't help the way your breathing quickened at his touch, as his fingers glided over your slit through panties. You could feel how wet you already were getting and the heat forming in the pit of your stomach as you grind against his hand involuntarily.

You really wanted him, you need him. "Grillby, I want you to fuck me."

His movements paused, pulling back he looked you in the eye. "Are you sure?"

You stared back with a lust filled gaze, bringing your hands up his arms to ensure your desire before nodding.

His hands gave no hesitation in jerking your clothes from your body until you were completely nude before him, his own following soon after. Your fingers danced eagerly across his shoulders and up into his flaming hair. A shaking growl puffed across your lips as you tugged on the orange magical locks.

“I don’t know how you could ever think that I would find you unappealing. Do you feel what you do to me, darling?”

With that, he pressed his hips forward and his hardened member brushed your belly, smearing his warm precum across your skin and giving you goosebumps.

“Y-Yes,” you murmured.

“Good. Don’t ever forget again, how much I long for you.”

Suddenly he leans down, face level with your breasts,  his mouth quickly finds a nipple and sucks it between his lips. You squeezed at his muscles in restraint as he placed a well-aimed nip on your peak.

His hands wrap around the back of your thighs and with brute force, you were lifted into the air. Your legs wrap around him quickly as you gasp out your surprise.

“I need you now, love, are you ready?” he huskily breathed out.

Your hands gripped at his biceps and you worried your lip between your teeth before nodding your approval. He slowly and carefully lowered you onto his throbbing length making you hissed at the stretch of his girth.

“Oh, you are so tight for me. I've wanted this feeling for so long, to feel how snug you fit around me, how warm and wet you are for me. You’re my little bit of heaven, darling.”

His words sent a flush of embarrassment through your body and you quickly lean down, hiding your face in his shoulder so you wouldn’t have to face the vehemence in his gaze. The hold on your thighs felt bruising as he started lifting you from your perch and thrusting his hips up in tandem.

“Oh god,” you moan against his magic flesh.

Giving much-needed relief to your abused lip, you sink your teeth gently into the crook of his neck to muffle your cries. The reaction was instantaneous. Your body pushed up against his as he pinned you to the wall.

“You're so fucking perfect,” he growled.

Cheeks warming, even more, you let out a little giggle of appreciation, but he swept it away with the next thrust of his hips. Your body slowly adjusted to the ache between your thighs as he pounded into you mercilessly, your toes curling and legs quaking.

“Cum for me, darling. Let me feel you let go all over me.”

Breath hitching, you melted against him and rolled your hips along his. The depth that he reached had shocks of pain shooting through your limbs, but pleasure is overtaking any common sense in your brain. As he built you higher and higher towards the end, your nails dug hard into his back and your lips messily pressed eager kisses along his throat.

“Please, please, please,” you begged incoherently as you teetered on the edge.

“Ngh, let go, (Y/N). That’s right, beautiful. You’ve got me so close. Can’t wait to fill you up as you squeeze me so tight.”

That was all it took. Grillby was a skilled speaker and rarely left filth such as that to leave his mouth, and it was your rabid undoing. With a cry of his name, you fell earnestly over the edge, pleasure soaking you to the bone. Each subsequent thrust only served to make you shake and squeal in his hold. It wasn’t until he came with a roar, emptying deep in your core, that he allowed his pace to wane and your orgasm to fade.

Panting for breath, you went limp in his arms which cause him to chuckle, “Rest, for when you wake, you will be mine again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
